one call can change everything
by daddysgoose
Summary: Do you remember, at the end of the tenth book, of the 39 clues? Ian and Natalie's mother was sent to jail and their father left them. Ian was scared they would come back. Well, this is when he had an idea. He picked up the phone, dialed and waited
1. Chapter 1 the phone fight

Do you remember, at the end of the tenth book, of the 39 clues? Ian and Natalie's mother (Isabel) was sent to jail and their father (Vikram) left them. Ian was scared they would make their way back. Well, this is when he had an idea. He picked up the phone, dialed, and waited.

The phone rang at the Cahill Mansion, Dan answered. It was Ian. (Dan and Ian wasn't the best of friends mostly because he broke Amy's heart) "Ian, what do you want?" Dan yelled into the phone "well Daniel." Ian started but didn't get to finish "Its Dan!" "Is there anyone else I can talk to?" "Amy's not here, right now!" "Well can you give me her cell phone number?" "NO!" "And why not?" "Let's well from the beginning, shall we, you locked us in a cave, you almost let her be eaten by sharks, do I even need to continue?" "well that all wasn't me-" but he didn't get to finish "Dan I'm back from the library, and I found something, I thought you may like." Amy yelled as she walked through the door "Dan who's on the phone?" "No one." "Dan give it here." "NO!" and that's when Dan took off running with Amy right behind him. "Dan give me that phone!" "No!" "Dan give it to me, now!" "Never!" Amy knocks him to the ground and the phone went flying. Amy ran over and picked up the phone. "hello" "hello, love." "Ian!"


	2. Chapter 2 the move in

"Love, we have to talk."

"How many times do I have to say don't call me that, I give up."

"Amy you know that's what I will always call you."

"Yeah I know."

"I think mums back."

Amy didn't think she heard Ian right

"Wait what?"

"I think mum might be back."

"And why do you think that?"

"I thought I say her while Natalie was shopping."

Ian when with Natalie shopping, how sweet Amy though.

"If you are right what are we going to do?"

"I'm getting Natalie and I out of London, well out of Europe completely."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, come here."

"What?"

"Ian she will find you, we have a better chance of fighting her together than, you alone. I want to help."

"Amy are you sure about this, we don't-"

"I'm sure Ian, how long until you can get here."

"Well, if we pack right now and leave in less than an hour probable late tonight."

"Okay, now all I have to do is tell Dan, Nellie, and Fiske that easier said than done."

"Amy are you sure?"

"Ian if you ask that one more flipping time I will say no."

Ian loved it when Amy joke like that it.

"Thank you so very much Amy."

"You don't have to say thank you, you would do the same for Dan and me."

"I would."

"Well, see ya later then."

"Good bye, love"

Amy turned the off and looked at Dan

"Ian and Natalie are going to stay with us for a little while."

"Are you kidding me Amy, are falling for him again, Amy you know what happened last time, we were locked in a cave and almost killed."

"Dan Ian thinks Isabel's back, Dan she would kill them if she found them, they disowned her."

"Yeah and if she finds them with us, she kill all of us!"

"Well, four is better than just two."

"Amy, my dear sister, your crazier than I thought, your insane!"

"Dan their coming and you will be nice to them."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you will fell my wrath."

"Fine I will be nice as long as their nice."

When Nellie got home from work Amy ran to the kitchen to talk to her.

"Nellie what would you do if Ian showed up at the door in the middle of the night?"

"Why are you asking me this Amy?"

"I, well, um, oh I don't know."

"I would talk to him and find out why he was here."

"Liar!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He and Natalie are come to say with us for a few months."

"Why?"

"Ian said he saw Isabel."

"When was this?"

"I just got off the phone with him."

"Well I'm fine with it Isabel is one evil chick, but how does Dan liking this?"

"He isn't"

"Okay, well when are they going to be here?"

"Later tonight."

"Well I understand your question now."

"Thanks Nellie."

"You're welcome kiddo."

Amy walked outside and pulled out her phone and dialed Fiske. She waited a moment and he picked up.

"Hey Uncle Fiske"

"Hello Amy"

"Ian and Natalie are going to say with us for a while, is that okay with you?"

"Why?"

"Ian thinks he saw Isabel while he was with Natalie while she was shopping."

"Well that's not good at all, Amy you did the right thing, of course it's fine with me."

"Thanks Uncle Fiske, talk to you later."

"Bye Amy"

Amy walked inside and waited for her quests to arrive.

"I hope I made the right choose."


End file.
